


Enchantments

by InkStainedHands1177



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Gandalf, Jealous Gandalf, M/M, abuse of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf sees Kili's interest in Bilbo Baggins, and knows that he can't wait any longer. Bilbo was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchantments

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't enough Gandalf/Bilbo Baggins so I decided to fix that. If there is anyone who thinks that this ship is disgusting or Gandalf is a pervert, then don't read. No one's forcing you to after all. : )  
> The same goes to those who think M/M is 'disgusting'. Don't give negative comments. Nothing is accomplished by doing that. : )  
> Thanks!  
> Ink...

Gandalf gazed at the hobbit that he had called friend for more than a decade. He chuckled but the chuckle died quickly when he saw the youngest of the princes, Kíli, moving up to his Hobbit hesitantly. He handed Bilbo a clump of flowers.

Gandalf’s chest tightened when his Hobbit smiled _that_ smile at Kíli. The smile that was most often directed at _himself_. Gandalf covered his scowl under his beard and smoked on his pipe furiously.

“Gandalf, mind if I join you?”

Gandalf looked down and merely shook his head. Bilbo sighed. “Ah, you’re in one of _those_ moods, are you?”

“I can assure you, dearest Bilbo, that I only have a select amount of moods and _this_ one is called thoughtfulness.”

“Oh? It seems I misread it then. I thought it was called moodiness.” Bilbo nestled himself down and chuckled at the flowers. “Poor Kíli, he didn’t realize that these were white tulips mean one-sided love.” Bilbo chuckled. “I’ll just take it at face value.”

Gandalf wished he wouldn’t. “You are altogether too trusting, Bilbo Baggins.” He groused. He wanted to turn them into poison ivy and throw them back at the silly Dwarf. Gandalf once again cursed the fact that he couldn’t use his powers for purposeful evil or cruelty. There was some freedom in the Shadow.

His hand clenched around his pipe as he stared at his hobbit. _His_ Hobbit. The Dwarves were beginning to call him ‘their Burglar’ or ‘ _their Hobbit’_. Gandalf growled slightly at the thought.

“Why! You sound just like a black bear!” Bilbo laughed and the storm cloud over Gandalf’s head melted away.

“My dear Bilbo…” He smiled down at the Hobbit. “Hobbits are indeed magical creatures.” A sudden thought. “Would like to see…?”

“See what?”

“Magic.”

Bilbo’s eyes widened. “Actual spells?”

A nod from Gandalf. “Just the two of us, hmm?”

“Yes!”

They slipped away from the camp into the night. Gandalf led them into the woods where they were camping, not far enough to be dangerous though. He winked at the fireflies. Quietly, he pulled out their two bedrolls and laid them out on the ground to sit on. Bilbo smiled at him in thanks.

Gandalf spoke softly, canting his lips close to Bilbo’s ear. “The Istari can communicate with the animals and insects on a basic level.” Gandalf bent down closer and whispered quietly. “Look.” Gandalf was please to see the pretty pink flush in the Hobbit’s cheeks. _He does care…_ Gandalf smiled and his soul shivered in anticipation.

Bilbo watched as the fireflies flickered and formed into patterns causing him to laugh. Then they broke off and scattered around them, like falling stars, or glowing snowflakes. Bilbo’s eyes widened in wonder, his mouth parting ever so slightly.

Gandalf’s eyes never slipped off the Hobbit. His whispered words of an old, old language that even the Elves had forgotten, except Galadriel.

Bilbo didn’t hear. He didn’t see.

But she did.

_“Mithrandir, do not stray! Do not do this!”_

Gandalf blocked her from his mind. He could not live if Bilbo was not his. _His._ His to touch and to feel. To kiss and to love. _His!_

Bilbo blinked rapidly. He turned and looked at Gandalf as if through new eyes. “Gandalf…”

Gandalf bent down and kissed his Hobbit’s lips. “Mine own.” He whispered to Bilbo. “ _Mine._ ”

Bilbo didn’t argue. He was much too busy divesting Gandalf of those bothersome robes. He couldn’t _wait._ He couldn’t _stop_. Gandalf was the only thing on his mind. Gandalf. _Gandalf_. _GANDALF_!

He consumed Bilbo’s amorous emotions. He let the Hobbit take control, until Gandalf turned them over and gave Bilbo wave after wave of undiluted _pleasure_. It was intense, but gentle. Gandalf would never hurt his Hobbit. He drank up the sounds that fell from his Hobbit’s lips.

Afterwards, Bilbo slept peacefully in the wizard’s arms. But Gandalf could not find sleep, too busy gazing at the perfection, the exotic beauty that was Bilbo.

Gandalf frowned at the whispered sounds in his mind. He frowned and shook it away, but the more he shook it away, the louder the whispers become.

_My own. My precious Hobbit. My preciousss._

Gandalf bit gently down on Bilbo’s ear, causing the contented, sleepy Hobbit to whine and buck gently. Gandalf chuckled. “Mine…yes…my precious Hobbit.”

He felt concern emanating from the Golden Lady.

_“Do not fear, my Lady. I am well. Nothing is amiss.”_

_“You say that now. But the Halfling is mortal._ ”

The word was like a curse to Gandalf. He hissed slightly and held Bilbo tighter. _“Then I will have to fix that, won’t I?”_

_“Do not be a fool! First you take the halfling’s chance of loving someone else, and now you dare to take his choice of death from him?”_

_“Bilbo loved me even before I spoke those words. The spell I casted was not a silly spell of love, my Lady. It was a spell to remove the needless inhibitions of that love.”_

She didn’t have an answer to that, but it was true. Gandalf was certain. Bilbo had truly, _truly_ loved him, wanted him, _desired_ him even before that spell passed Gandalf’s lips.

The Hobbit purred slightly. Gandalf glanced down and realized that he was scratching the Hobbit’s ears lightly, like a cat’s. The wizard chuckled. “Bilbo…wake.”

He whispered a few incantations. The stone beside him shifted shape and turned to a cup. He murmured another spell and the cup was filled with a clear through liquid from the herbs that Gandalf slipped into the chalice.

“Bilbo, wake.” The Hobbit huffed but he woke up.

“Yes, Gandalf?” He nuzzled the wizard gently. Gandalf’s interest twitched, causing Bilbo to chuckle and rub against it. Gandalf closed his eyes against the onslaught of sensations.

“B-Bil- _bo_. St-stop…oh…” _I can wait until after he’s done._ Gandalf leaned back and let Bilbo have his way.

Afterwards, Gandalf smiled and handed the Hobbit the stone cup. “It contains an elixir. I give you a choice, Bilbo. I will not despise you if you do not wish for it. I will understand.” He sighed. “I am not ashamed to say it. I love you, Bilbo Baggins. You snared my soul when I found you lost in the Old Forest.”

Bilbo laughed and kissed his wizard. “But I was just a tween then!”

“I knew you would grow older, and so, I waited.”

Bilbo frowned slightly. “Older…Gandalf…”

“This elixir will give you the immortality of an Elf.”

Bilbo blinked quickly. “Will I still look the same?’

“Indeed. I wouldn’t change that even if all of Arda was in the balance.”

“Nothing extra, no magic, no power, nothing, just immortality?”

“Indeed.” Bilbo smiled sweetly and lifted the cup to his lips and drank it. Every drop.

Gandalf watched and his spirit rejoiced. His keen eyes watched as the last drop slid down the inside of Bilbo’s throat. With a low growl, he pinned down his lover. “It has been many centuries since I even looked at another. I must warn you…I have much pent up… _passions._ ”

Bilbo gazed up at him. “I am not afraid, besides,” His blue eyes were clear and bright. “We have all night.”

Gandalf pounced.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a comment (polite and/or constructive criticism) telling me what you liked or think I could do better.  
> Ink...


End file.
